Wusstest du
Wusstest du, dass... *... 50% der Weltbevölkerung nie ein Telefonanruf gemacht oder erhalten haben? *... 500 Euro gar nichts sind, besonders wenn man sie nicht hat? *... Ärzte mehr einnehmen, wenn Patienten das tun? *... Astronauten nur deshalb verschweißte Raumanzüge tragen, weil ihnen sonst die Hosen wegfliegen würden? *... auch Analphabeten zur Weinlese zugelassen sind? *... auch die besten Schwimmer „im Grunde“ gar nicht schwimmen können? *... auch ein Sonnenbrand seine Schattenseiten hat? *... auch eine Zuckerpuppe ganz schön sauer werden kann? *... auch Glatzköpfe Glückssträhnen haben? *... auch Großstadtbabys Bäuerchen machen? *... auch Sexmuffel großen Erfolg beim Anmachen von Lampen haben? *... beim Bobfahren auch Leute mitmachen dürfen, die gar nicht *Bob* heißen? *... Boxkämpfe meistens *k.o.tisch* enden? *... das Durchschnittsalter für Säuglinge in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland 1,5 Jahre beträgt, das für Maschinenschlosser aber 32 Jahre? *... das Feuerzeug vor dem Streichholz erfunden wurde? *... das Quaken der Ente kein Echo erzeugt und niemand weiß warum? *... das Tragen eines Kopfhörers von nur einer Stunde die Anzahl der Bakterien in deinem Ohr um 700% erhöhen? *... der Arsch die Beine hält und die Beine den Arsch damit der Arsch nicht runterfällt? *... der Auspuff nicht der Ausgang in einem Freudenhaus ist? *... der Biss eines einzigen Pferdes für eine Hornisse tödlich sein kann? *... der Busen der Natur meistens am Arsch der Welt liegt? *... der Walfisch, das größte lebende Säugetier, alle anderen Säugetiere an Größe übertrifft? *... die *Flache Hand* das meistverbreitete „Scheuermittel“ ist? *... die „Grüne Minna“ nicht eine Hausgehilfin von Politikern der Grünen ist? *... die Dramen Shakespeares nicht von ihm, sondern von einem ganz anderen Mann gleichen Namens stammen? *... die Drei-Groschen-Oper trotz Inflation immer noch so heißt? *... die einzigen fliegenden Reptilien Luftschlangen sind? *... die Glücksspirale keineswegs eine unsichere Methode zur Empfängnisverhütung bedeutet? *... die Götter vor den Erfolg zwar den Schweiß, hinter den Schweiß aber nicht immer den Erfolg gesetzt haben? *... die Hunnen dauernd einfielen, obwohl sie sich eigentlich ziemlich gut ernährten? *... die isländische Manualkatze auch bei völliger Dunkelheit hören kann? *... die Rote Armee manchmal ganz schön blau ist? *... die Sache mit dem regelmäßigen Stuhlgang, nur ein Märchen ist, weil Stühle gar nicht gehen können? *... die subtropische Spinne Saccharomania superba L. jahrelang ohne Marmelade leben kann, wenn sie täglich eine Traubenzucker-Injektion erhält? *... die Zahl der jugendlichen Aussteiger bei uns sehr hoch ist, vor allem frühmorgens an den Bushaltestellen und Bahnhöfen? *... du in deinem ganzen Leben, während dem Schlafen ungefähr 70 Insekten und 10 Spinnen essen wirst? (Mmmmh!)? *... ein *Heilbutt* auch nach der schlimmsten Ölpest immer noch Heilbutt genannt wird, und nicht *Kaputtbutt*? *... ein Beichtvater dermaßen verschwiegen sein muss, dass er nicht einmal der Beichtmutter was erzählen darf? *... ein Blasebalg kein aufblasbarer Säugling ist? *... ein Doppelgänger keineswegs vier Füße braucht? *... ein Durchbruch nur bei Stars erfreulich ist, aber bei einem Blinddarm überhaupt nicht? *... ein Flohwalzer kein Gerät zur Ungeziefervernichtung ist? *... ein Gliedermaßstab kein Gerät zur Erfolgsmessung von VIAGRA ist? *... ein Globus keine Toilette auf Rädern ist? *... ein Knall schneller als der Schall sein kann? *... ein Kotflügel weder ein verdrecktes noch ein beschissenes Klavier ist? *... ein Liftboy nicht etwa der Gehilfe eines Schönheitschirurgen ist? *... ein Lippenstift keineswegs der Gehilfe eines Frauenarztes ist? *... ein Maler, der seine Bilder im Regen mit rumschleppt, unbedingt einen Bildschirm braucht? *... ein Muskelkater auch nicht stärker ist als eine normale Katze? *... ein Pornofilm ein Triebwerk ist, aber gar nicht so heißt? *... ein Schiffskoch immer an „Backbord“ arbeitet, weil dort der Ofen steht? *... ein Wasserspiegel völliger Unsinn ist, denn wer will sich schon beim Schwimmen im Spiegel beobachten? *... ein Zahnarzt auch manchmal in der Nase bohrt? *... eine Blaupause kein Besäufnis in der Bürokantine ist? *... eine Holzhammernarkose total überflüssig ist, weil ein Holzhammer gar nichts spürt, wenn man mit ihm zuschlägt? *... eine Schwalbe zwar noch keinen Sommer macht, dafür aber ganz schön viel Vogelscheiße? *... eine unfrisierte Bilanz einen äußerst abstoßenden Anblick bietet? *... eine Weißwurst auch nicht mehr weiß als eine Bratwurst? *... Elektriker nie ohne eine Sicherung arbeiten sollten? *... es auch in Eckkneipen rund gehen kann? *... es besser ist, einen Spatz auf dem Dach zu haben, als einen toten Briefträger im Rucksack? *... es für Kantinenköche nicht immer einfach ist, einen ganzen Saal zum Kochen zu bringen? *... es für Schweine körperlich unmöglich ist, in den Himmel zu sehen? *... es gar nicht nett gemeint ist, wenn einem ein Folterknecht den Daumen drückt? *... es im Bergbau nur recht wenige Erzfeinde gibt? *... es im Bergbau recht wenige Erzfeinde gibt? *... es Mr. L. D. Shakeburn in Monterey/Cal. nach jahrelangen Fehlschlägen nunmehr endlich gelungen ist, einem anderen eine Grube zu graben, ohne anschließend selbst hinein zu fallen? *... es nicht gegen die FIFA-Regeln verstößt, wenn ein Linienrichter eine Fahne hat? *... es schon seit Ewigkeiten Ferngläser gibt, aber immer noch keine „Fernflaschen“? *... es überhaupt nicht anstößig ist, wenn ein Hausmeister sämtlichen Mieterinnen den Hof macht? *... es unmöglich ist deinen eigenen Ellbogen zu lecken? *... es unmöglich ist, an seinem eigenen Ellenbogen zu lecken? *... es Ziegen gibt, die keinen Bock haben? *... es zwar viele Leute gibt, die Flöhe husten hören, aber nur wenige bereit sind, mit den armen Viechern zum Tierarzt zu gehen? *... Feuerwehrleute für Spritztouren bezahlt werden? *... Fische zwar laichen, aber Leichen nicht fischen? *... Fussballspieler die im Strafraum als Verteidiger eingesetzt werden noch lange keine Strafverteidiger sind? *... gebrannte Mandeln, die häufigste Berufserkrankung bei Feuerschluckern ist? *... genau wie Fingerabdrücke, Zungenabdrücke einmalig sind? *... Glühbirnen sehr leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen sind? *... Goethe, trotz seiner sprichwörtlichen Verlogenheit, nicht Faust im Nacken schrieb, sondern an seinem Schreibpult? *... Haarspray gegen Glatzen überhaupt keine Wirkung zeigt, da aus der Dose keine Haare herauskommen? *... Ihnen auch in einem Tal die Haare zu Berge stehen können? *... in der Klassenlotterie meist nur einzelne Typen was gewinnen, und nur selten ganze Klassen? *... jeder vierte Chinese ein Mensch ist? *... Kegeln eine umwerfende Sportart ist? *... kein Anlass dazu besteht, eine Putzfrau zu entlassen, bloß weil sie regelmäßig was abstaubt? *... keine Sache so eilig ist,*... dass sie nicht durch einiges Liegenbleiben, noch eiliger werden könnte? *... keineswegs ein *kleiner Himmelskörper* gemeint ist, wenn von „Ministern“ die Rede ist? *... Kometen alles *Schnuppe* ist? *... Kopfsalat nicht nur bei Kannibalen auf der Speisekarte steht? *... Krebsweibchen in Paarungszeiten *krebserregend* sind? *... Kühe melken eine „mühevolle“ Arbeit ist? *... Kühe, die bellen, nicht beißen? *... Lampenschirme eigentlich total überflüssig sind, da Lampen nur selten draußen im Regen rumlaufen? *... Leute mit hohen Absätzen, nicht nur Fußprobleme haben, sondern auch einen besonders hohen Schreibpapierverbrauch? *... Leute, die von der Hand in den Mund leben, ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten beim Suppenessen haben? *... man auch bei Ausscheidungsspielen keine Häufchen in den Strafraum machen darf? *... man auch in Siegen ruhig verlieren darf? *... man die Hälfte seines Stadtviertels nicht Stadtachtel nennt? *... man die Segel erst streichen sollte, wenn der Rest des Schiffes schon angemalt ist? *... man eine Betriebsnudel nicht essen kann, auch wenn sie noch so lecker aussieht? *... man eine Tageszeitung auch bei Nacht lesen kann? *... man für eine Armbrust keinen BH braucht? *... man im Gemüseladen nicht mit Tomaten*mark* zahlen kann? *... man in chinesischen Gefängnissen nicht mit Gitterstäbchen isst? *... man mit einer Kreissäge ohne weiteres auch geradeaus sägen kann? *... man Sand zwar nicht durch 6, aber dafür aber durch „sieben“ teilen kann? *... man sich im Ruhestand auch setzen darf? *... manche Redner für viel Blech einen Orden erhalten? *... Marienkäfer nicht absteigen müssen, wenn sie zu wenig Punkte haben? *... Menschen auf alten Fotos jünger aussehen!? *... Methoden keineswegs die Samendrüsen besoffener Urgermanen sind? *... mit „Bettflasche“ nicht unbedingt ein Mann mit Potenzstörungen gemeint ist? *... mit einer Kochplatte nicht die Glatze eines Küchenchefs gemeint ist? *... Napoleon die Völkerschlacht von Leipzig nur deshalb verlor, weil er auf der falschen Seite kämpfte? *... Pferde einen ausgesprochenen Sinn für Humor haben? Sie veräppeln immer die Strasse. *... Pflaumenessen krank macht, wenn man nicht vorher den Baum von der Pflaume entfernt? *... Pudelmützen nur selten von Hunden getragen werden? *... Radioaktivität keineswegs das Gegenteil von Fernsehmüdigkeit ist? *... Ratten und Pferde sich nicht übergeben können? *... Sanktionen keineswegs der Schutzheilige der elektrisch geladenen Atom-Teilchen ist? *... Schalentiere auch aus Tellern schmecken? *... Schlankheitsfanatiker gute Leibwächter sind? *... Schmiergeld nicht der Arbeitslohn einer Sekretärin mit „Sauklaue“ ist? *... Schweine einen Orgasmus von 30 Minuten habe? *... Schwerin leicht out ist? *... Sextanten keine geilen, weiblichen Verwandte sind? *... sich arme Künstler nur Kunsthonig leisten können? *... sich der Penis in der Tabelle berühmter Phallus-Symbole nun doch vor den Bleistift und das Radieschen geschoben hat? *... sich die alten Rittersleute' ihre Morgensterne auch am Abend auf die Schädel droschen? *... sich heulende Sirenen, weder mit Eis, noch mit Bonbons trösten lassen? *... sich Legehennen manchmal auch setzen? *... Teigwaren Teigwaren heißen, weil Teigwaren vorher Teig waren? *... über 75% aller Menschen, die dies hier lesen, versuchen werden, ihren Ellbogen zu lecken? *... unvorsichtige Elektriker schnell zu leitenden Angestellten werden? *... Urin unter dem Blacklight leuchtet? *... vielen Europäern die Sitten und Gebräuche der Orientalen schleierhaft vorkommen? *... Wärmepumpen im Endeffekt gar keine Energie sparen, weil man die Wärme, die man sich von seinem Nachbarn gepumpt hat, früher oder später doch wieder zurückgeben muss? *... weltweit 23% aller Photokopiererschäden von Leuten erzeugt werden, die darauf sitzen um ihren Hintern zu kopieren? *... wenn der Manteltarif stimmt, auch ein Anzug drin ist? *... wenn du zu fest niest, dass du dir eine Rippe brechen kannst? *... wenn Lügen wirklich kurze Beine hätten, die meisten Politiker dann Liliputaner wären? *... Wissen nicht glüchlich macht? *... Zierfische verdammt gern fummeln und sich auch nicht am ersten Abend so zieren, wie man denkt? *... zu Beginn eines Fußballspieles zwei gesamte Mannschaften einlaufen, ohne das ihr deshalb die Trikots zu groß werden? *...allein der Geruch von Schokoade bewirkt, dass wir uns besser fühlen? Kategorie:Texte